the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Me Too Hyde parody
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Me Too Hyde parody 8 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 3 years ago Ow  Who's that spooky thang I see over there?  That's me, floatin' in your mirror  What's that stylish thang hangin' 'round my neck?  That's wool, show me some respect (oh ah)  I thank Satan every day (uh huh)  That I woke up feelin' this way (uh huh)  And I can't help lovin' myself  And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh  If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  I walk in, instant limelight  I get into a bar fight  I never pay for my drinks  My entourage behind me  I'm so spooky, I scare you  So fear me, baby, boo  And even if they tried to  They can't do it like I do I thank Satan every day (uh huh)  That I woke up feelin' this way (uh huh)  And I can't help lovin' myself  And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too Ow  (Turn the bass up)  Turn the bass up  Ow  (Turn the bass up)  Let's go I thank Satan every day (uh huh)  That I woke up feelin' this way (uh huh)  And I can't help lovin' myself  And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  If I was you, I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too  I'd wanna be me too ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's my parody! I hope it's good XD Recommend 10 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago This is great! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Thank >///< 2 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream • 3 years ago Love it! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Sylveondream • 3 years ago <3 thanks! 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Your welcome! 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Very nice!! I love the bar fight verse! :D 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago :) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Nice!) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy